


The second child occurrence

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopting, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will plan to have another kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second child occurrence

Hannibal and Will were lying in bed in the post afterglow of sex, their bodies still tangled together in a sweaty and warm pile, panting against each other in the glorious light of the fireplace. Will started placing little kisses against Hannibal's chest, feeling his graying hair there tickling his nose slightly. Hannibal sighed and placed his hand in Will's hair, caressing his curls and settling in a sleepy and calm environment. That was until they've heard loud rock music coming from upstairs, Emilia's room. Soon the child off-key voice started singing along with it making both of her parents wince. 

\- I hate teenagers. - Will groaned against Hannibal's stomach. Hannibal chuckled.

\- Emilia could be worse than she is.

\- True. But I am also entitled to miss my sweet little princess.

\- You could always have another child. - Hannibal suggested and Will perked up, raising his head and looking at Hannibal's eyes.

\- Are you serious?

Hannibal pondered a bit and nodded. 

\- To think about it, yes I am. Emilia will be off to college soon and she always asked us for another kid.

\- We already handle a handful. - Will stated. - Emilia, Todric, Theodore and Turing – Bach had died a few months prior and Turing, a beautiful brown mutt, had been the addition to the family so Emilia would stop crying. - The house is full. We should be satisfied.

\- Ok. - It was all Hannibal said but Will continued rambling.

\- I mean, I don't think we could manage. Of course everything can happen with a bit of planning but what if Emilia grew out of the idea of having a sister? Or a brother! Oh I would love to have a little guy! There's so many kids in the world that need love. Ok. Let's do it! - He settled with a big grin in his face. Hannibal smiled too and started to rise from the bed.

\- I'll go tell Emilia to turn the music off and go to bed and we'll can talk about that some more. - He said and started walking out of the room until Will called for him.

\- Yes? - He asked, placing a hand on his waist and looking at his husband.

\- You're naked. I don't want you to scar our daughter for life, you would have to take her to therapy with someone who isn't you. How scandalous! - He said in mockery and watched Hannibal blush a little while picking up his robe. - Don't tell her yet! - He yelled when Hannibal left the room.

Will then settled on the bed with a warm smile on his face as he heard Hannibal chastising their daughter in a stern voice upstairs. Then he widened his eyes in fright and realized why Emilia had such loud music playing. He would have to ask Hannibal to soundproof the bedroom if they ought to have a second child. Emilia was probably already scarred for life, though. There's nothing Will could do about it if not by buying her another dog.


End file.
